The Hat's Adventures
by AlwaysTheMikaelsons
Summary: This fanfics tells the story of Elijah an original vampire who is trying to find his family that stayed in the fairy tales' world. Jefferson the mad hatter needs to get to this world in order to live in peace with his daughter, both will try to find a way to achieve their goals. Together in their way to reunite their families.


"Now get it to work" The figure said as it pointed a hat. "Here's the thing Jefferson , this is it. This is the real world." "A real world. How arrogant are you to think yours is the only one? There are infinite more. You have to open your mind. They touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands, each just as real as the last. All have their own rules. Some have magic. Some don't. And some need magic. Like this one."  
Elijah smirked as he heard the figure talks, it's been awhile since he heard someone talking about magic after his decision to leave Mystic Falls.  
He wouldn't leave if his family was with him, but it was too painful for him, to see Klaus is young brother enjoying himself while the rest of his siblings were buried in a different world, daggered, stored in coffins, and there was nothing he could do about it not until the curse is broken and until he could come back to his old world.  
Slowly the figure came out of the dark, moving forward the lighten window, walking in his long black coat taking slow steps revealing a character, a face.  
His dark hair was short and well designed and as he stopped near the window looking through it you could see his sparkling green wide eyes.  
Elijah, trying not to be seen saw something familiar in the expression he just saw.  
"Jefferson" he whispered, trying to understand where could he see this face before but he couldn't find any memory of it.  
As he was running through his memories he heard voices he chose to ignore, slowly he started to give up, as he opened his eyes he discovered the room was empty and the guy, Jefferson is no longer there.  
He has awakened from his day dreaming by a scream, his curiosity didn't let him stay indifferent, he walked around the mansion, trying to locate the place where the scream came from.  
He stopped as he encountered in a hat, the one Jefferson wore.  
He grabbed the thrown hat while testing it.  
It must be special for him if he saved it in such a bad condition, he thought, maybe that's the magical item Jefferson was talking about.  
Elijah slowly walked to his fancy black car, heading to the only place where he could find answers about magic- Mystic Falls.

"Bonnie" Elijah smirked as he saw the witch sitting in the Mystic Grill. Bonnie seems surprised to discover the responsible for the voice was Elijah Mikaelson, after leaving for so long nobody excepted him around. "Elijah" she grinned with an intense expression.  
"I was hoping you could help me" he said "Yeah …what… what is it ?"Bonnie asked suspiciously as she closed her book and running her fingers through her hair.  
Elijah landed the damaged hat on the table "Does this seem familiar ?"  
Bonnie raised an eyebrow, examine the dusty object "Never saw it before in my life "she ran her fingers across the hat "What is it ?"  
"A hat" Elijah replied in intolerant while pushing his hands into his jacket pockets.  
"Yes, I can see but what's so special about it?" She tilted her head "you wouldn't bring it for no reason".  
"I was hoping you would know" He said as he took the sit in front of her.  
"Well I'm sorry Elijah" she said in disappointment and landed her hand on the magical item "There is nothing I can do to help y…" She was interrupted by a sound coming out of the hat it was moving in the presence of her wrist on it "Did you see it ?" She asked in excitement, raising her head searching for Elijah's expression, but there was no sign of excitement on the elder's face.  
"Indeed" he answered with a cold expression.

Jefferson wasn't surprised to find his hostages escaped while he was gone.  
But there was something else on the hatter's mind, he saw someone standing behind his window.  
It seems like the character was trying to hide but Jefferson couldn't miss his face he couldn't see it clearly in the dark but he could recognize the expression that he could have seen for a moment.  
He was sure he knew him from the other world.  
Probably from one of his quests but the fact that he actually spied on his mansion made him worried.  
He should've focused on his one and only target, to bring Grace his lovely daughter back to him, to go back to the only world where they can be together as a family.  
But the figure he saw out of his window caught his attention.  
He also took his hat, of course there was nothing special about it now, in a land with no magic it was just a piece of fabric but the fact that he was so interested about it made him suspicious.  
Jefferson thought he may knows how to make the hat work.  
Of course, many tried before but Jefferson was the master of the hat, no one could use the hat but him so even if he does it wouldn't be useful for him.  
Walking by his hats collection, they are all just pieces of fabric connected together he thought to himself.  
None of them will be like the original hat.  
None of them will lead him to a safe place where he and Grace will be able to live together as a family.  
None will help him keep his promise to his beloved daughter.


End file.
